What? Daughter in Law?
by SheWhoMustNotBeMentioned
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Hamai Misa invited the concours on her birthday. Len was irritated because her mother invited them. And what is it with her to say…"you're gorgeous, nice too meet you, so you will be my daughter-in-law, someday". What will the other's reaction…


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'oro_

* * *

**~What? Daughter-in-law?**

_Hamai Misa invited the concours on her birthday. Len was irritated because her mother invited them. And what was it with her to say…" so you're my future daughter-in-law, nice meeting you"._

* * *

_It was a bright day in the Seiso Gakuen; the concours were all gathered in the roof top, unintentionally. Kahoko, Fuyuumi and Keiichi were sitting on the bench, talking to Ryoutarou. On the ledge was Azuma, looking at the beautiful panorama of the school ground and Kazuki was sitting on the floor _

_"So? Did you all get an invitation from Ms. Misa Hamai" Ryoutarou asked, starting a conversation. He was overwhelmed earlier after he received the said invitation. The person he admired the most merely sent an invitation for her birthday. It was an honor for him. _

_"Tsuchiura-kun, you too?" Kahoko responded and gazed at him_

_"Yes," he answered. _

_"Ah! I'm surprised to have one as well," Kazuki interrupted._

_"I-I got the invitation too" Fuyuumi said sheepishly._

_ They all looked at the sleeping form of Keiichi. They all grinned as they sited their stare at the said invitation hanging on his sleeves. _

_"I think we all got it" Azuma said with his charming grin fastened on his lips. _

_Kahoko gawked at him and thought if it was really true- she knew him more than the other could ever think of. She simply hissed and looked away. "Why does he have the guts to do that?" _

_"Did you say something, Kahoko?" Ryoutarou gazed at her._

_"Uh! No, I'm just thinking what to wear?" she reacted._

_"You look beautiful in any clothes you wear!" Kazuki exclaimed._

_"Huh!" Kahoko jolted out, her face decorated with pink shades. _

_"I-I-I mean…A-Anou!" Kazuki was startled, waving his hands rapidly._

_"What he was trying to say is that any clothes will fit to you perfectly." Azuma explained, combing some strands of his mauve hair._

_"Yes-yeah that's it" Kazuki exhaled heavily as a relief. He glanced at Kahoko and smiled. _

_"Thanks, Hihara-senpai" she smiled back. "The celebration is dated this Saturday, am I right?" she continued diverting the topic to the invitation._

_"Yes it is," Ryoutarou answered while reading the invitation he brought. _

_ Before they could respond to him the bell rang, they all looked at the door and sighed. "Well, see you this Saturday then," Kahoko bade as Ryoutarou followed her. _

_"Byes," Kazuki waved his hand_

* * *

**SATURDAY CAME…..Hamai Misa's Birthday.**

_Ding Dong! The doorbell rang_

"Len, dear, can you look who's on the door" Misa instructed her son who was by then barely woke up from sleep.

Len groaned and went to the door and opened it. His eyes morphed to saucer as he perceived his- what he called acquaintance smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he straightforwardly uttered with his forehead merely creased.

"Now, now Len, you must be polite to our guests, they're your friends'' Misa said approaching them. She wiped her hand with the towel as she was preparing their meal.

"They are not my friends" he glared at those people.

Misa sighed. Her son didn't change a bit, he should be friendly now and then "Sorry'' she apologized. She approached her son and tapped Len's shoulder to reprimand him.

"No, it's cool, we're used with that" Kazuki stated innocently

"Dear, why don't you invite them inside" Len's father interrupted. "Thank you for accepting our invitation. On behalf of my wife we're glad to meet my son's friend" he continued with his gaze shifted to the concours participants

"No, we should thank you sir, ma'am," Ryoutarou said politely

Kahoko and the other bowed their head while Len excused himself to prepare. Misa accompanied them to the garden. Afterwards she looked at Kahoko.

"Oh! I see you're Kahoko, right?" Misa began as she stared at Kahoko excitedly as if examining her from head to toe. "_She's pretty_" Misa praised merely uttering it to herself.

"Y-yes, Kahoko Hino to be precise ma'am" Misa's stare sent shivers to Kahoko's spine; she hid it and answered the lady politely though she felt uncomfortable.

"You look gorgeous, nice too meet you" Misa said smiling; subsequently Len went out to join them.

After Misa noticed the presence of her Len, she faced her son.

"I see, Len dear is she my "_someday_" **daughter-in-law**?'' Misa said giggling.

"What?" Kahoko reacted. Her face heat up as shades of crimson touched her face. Her heart forgot to beat for a moment or two.

Len didn't say anything; he remained silent, massaging his temples as if he got irritated. Everybody were ogling at them, Ryoutarou who stood still clenched his fist into a ball. Kazuki who dropped the piece of chicken he firmly held earlier. And Azuma laughing secretly.

"Oh! My," Azuma whispered silently and smirked.

"I'm just joking, Kahoko," Misa realized that everybody felt awkward; she smiled once more and took back what she said.

"I think we should begin the party," Len's father said to ease the tense. To the relieved of the couple, the young ones agreed and tried their best to forget what they had heard.

They all sat in their chairs, Kahoko between Ryoutarou and Len; Misa beside her son. The others were at the second table, with Len's father.

Len's father stood and walked at the center. They all knew that he was a great violinist. They gawked at him attentively; they didn't want to miss such remarkable musician in front of them. Len's father put his violin on his shoulder and played a piece he dedicated to his wife.

It was _**Edward Elgar Salut D' Amour**_, a piece that the _said composer_ devoted to his loving wife. Len's father stood firmly in their mini stage and gazed at his wife and nodded. He began with a soft note with his fingers fluttering in the strings, making a beautiful melody enveloping the whole garden. Overflowing of love for his wife, everyone was overwhelmed.

"Wow, your father kicks some violin's butt," Kazuki exclaimed. Len's father opened his eyes and smiled, Misa smiled too.

"Tsukimori-kun your father is a great violinist, I would not deny that you inherit that talent, since you're good as he" Kahoko smiled.

Misa heard her and grinned yet again. Kahoko noticed it and smiled back however she didn't understand what the lady up to. "Well, dear you have to thank her for a good compliment" Misa glanced at her son.

Len was startled as Kahoko shifted her looked at him. He diverted his gazed at anything away from Kahoko; his pale face hinted pink.

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun?"

"T-thank you, Hino," it was barely a whisper but Kahoko managed to hear it.

She giggled again in amusement "Welcome" she said back.

"Well, I'm not yet finish, I have another piece to play, everybody. Now if I could borrow my wife to you…" Mr. Tsukimori interrupted and extended his hand to his wife. The said lady chuckled and held his hand. He led her in the chair in front of everybody.

"What is this?" Misa asked.

"Happy Birthday, dear," he said and leaned to kiss her forehead. The concours participant squeaked with awes.

He again stood in the mini stage and played another piece. The Waltz of the Flower by P. Tchaikovsky

Kahoko wanted to listen but at the same time wanted to eat the delicious strawberry shortcake in the table, the maids served earlier. The others were too drawn in the music that they hadn't eaten anything. Kahoko sighed and looked at Kazuki –Well, she knew that the lad wouldn't wait for anything before eating the food. To her amusement Kazuki did eat his cake.

"I can eat mine too," she mumbled and scooped a small amount. "Hmm, yummy."

She wasn't aware that Len's mother was looking at her until she raised her head and felt kind of awkward that _The Misa Hamai_ was staring at her… AGAIN. To hide her embarrassment she just smiled back at her.

Kahoko cautiously looked at her both side for fear that the two were looking at her too, to her thankful they were too lured with Mr. Tsukimori's music. "_Good thing, Mr. Tsukimori is a talented violinist; everyone's attention was on him._" She mused and scooped another portion of the cake.

"I wonder why Tsukimori-kun is so aloof while his parents are friendly" she thought as she unconsciously glanced at Len.

Len was aware that she was staring; he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He inwardly grinned as how infantile the girl beside him was. He completely shifted his looked at her. Len brought out his handkerchief and without a word wiped the icing on Kahoko's cheek.

"Uh!" Kahoko flinched from her chair, her face turned red with her heart bubbled swiftly on her ribs.

"T-Thanks," Kahoko said shyly and got her own handkerchief. She remained herself calm despite of her raging heartbeat. She should not make any commotion.

Misa simply smirked with the view she was watching. She stopped all of a sudden as she perceived the other guys. "I see," she whispered with understandable eyes. She once more gazed at her son. "_Dear… you have to make a move_"

The party ended and the concours bade goodbye. They sauntered to the long hallway connecting the garden and the house. Misa was with her son behind the others.

"You have lots of adversary, you must act fast," she started without looking at her son.

"Huh?" Len halted

"Or else, I'm the one who will act." She flashed a smirk.

"Ah! Hamai Misa-san, Tsukimori-kun we're leaving" Kahoko bade as the others completely left the house.

The old lady smirked once more and gleamed at Kahoko. "Good luck, son…" she pushed her son toward Kahoko.

Kahoko and Len's lips almost touched, due to Len's alertness for preventing it, he held Kahoko's shoulder to lean on. Breathing oddly as unusual shade of pink adorned in Len's cheek as for Kahoko, she was staring at his golden eyes. Kahoko smiled and tiptoed to him. Her lips touched he's. Before he could kiss her back, Kahoko stepped backward and glanced again. "Bye, Tsukimori-kun."

Kahoko bowed her head and left.

"What took you so long?'' Ryoutarou and the other complained.

Kahoko laughed first "Sorry," she said and bowed.

"Let's go!" Ryoutarou informed. Kahoko nodded as an answer and followed her friends.

"She's gone" Misa said to her son and smiled. She left her son behind and attended her husband in the garden. "I'm just starting…" she recounted

Len ran his fingers to his azure tresses to hide the pink shades decked in his cheek.

"I owe you one, mother!" he whispered as an unusual smile curved to his lips.

**_~*END*~_**

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**_Review if you read._

_Read the Sequel: MEET HER FAMILY_

_**~ScribblerNekoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2009**_


End file.
